


Brooklyn Bi ne-Bi ne

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jake, F/F, F/M, M/M, bisexual gina, bisexual rosa, canon things and not, maybe Amy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: Rosa is bi, Gina is probably bi, Jake is probably bi, +Ray and his husband are thereAmy could even be biJust let us have this please





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna actually write a chapter 
> 
> I just needed to get the bi facts out 
> 
> (Im kinda kidding)  
> (Am i?)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Not really)

Rosa and Gina are casual lovers

Jake is even more dorkey than usual around hot guys  
Only person who knows is Gina, they've always known about eachother

But now that Rosa's out they can all talk about it and share knowing glances in the precinct


	2. Chapter 2

Gina was sat on the break room couch, nawing on a donut and scrolling through twitter. 

Rosa came in to sit herself down on the edge of the fooseball table, crossing her arms. 

"Gina."

.....

"Gina."

......

"Gina!" She kicked her in the shin. 

"Ow! What?" Gina put down her donut in surprise

 

Rosa stared into her eyes then for one of the first times in her adult life, looked down in embarassment. 

"As you know..im seeing my parents tonight"

Gina raised an eyebrow and replied mockingly

"Ohh now im interested"

"Do you want to...could you..come to my apartment after?"

Ginas voice softened

"Oh..uh ok yea. Want me to bring anything?"

 

Rosa slowly smiled, remembering her friend 

"Wanna get wasted?"

Gina smiled back

* * *

 

Rosa came out that night. 

Then Gina and her got drunk and fell asleep on eachother. 

The next day at the precinct Rosa was her usual tense self. But she was relieved. 


	3. Dozermans Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in season 3 bc that is where i am in rebinging

"I cant believe i banged that freaky bastard.." Gina started, staring at Charles then remembered they were in a church

"Sorry, freaky dink" she rephrased to the ceiling

Rosa smirked next to her then replied facing forward 

"Trust me, Ive banged worse" 

Gina cackled remembering their most recent time.

"You liar" 

Neither of them looked to their fellow detectives in the pews. But between them it was hilarious. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Amy and Jake were sat on the fountain bricks outside, Jake having accidentally enraged Dozermans wife. 

Amy's black hair shined in the sun when she placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"Thank you for trying" 

He nodded smiling for her sake then breathed deciding "Dont you worry Amy Santiago. I am not letting the Vulture or anything split us up."

"Jake you'll be demoted"

He nodded holding her hand "We'll find a way"

* * *

 

After he made the speech about Dozermans death which was clearly about her, she dragged him to her very nice apartment and they did it on all the fancy couches. 


	4. Chapter 4

There were a few times that Rosa guessed Jake might be into dudes when he wasnt pining after Amy. 

Gina already knew, ofcourse, and Amy would eventually know. 

Rosa and him were simple work friends but she was also a good detective and a badass bisexual in all definitions of the term. 

She had her hunches. 

Like when in the elavator to the 99 , Jake didnt know that his right earbud hanging out was close enough to Rosa for her to hear Panic at the Disco singing

"Girls like girls and boys!" And Jake tapping his adult converse on the linoleum floor

 Then there was the time that hot mailman came in...

 

Jake scrambled out of his chair, people thought it was because of his previous complaints of boredom.

"Hi im Jake what do ya got there?'"

"Package for Sergent Terry Jeffords"

the guy lifted the box up for emphasis, and his short sleeves rolled up a bit relieving his muscles

 

"Isnt he lucky" 

Rosa heard Jake mumble as she walked by 

"What?" The mailman asked

"What?" Jake shot back, giving the iconic Alarmed and Guilty Face

"I mean hes lucky, its the most exciting thing to happen here all week" he convincingly scoffed

"here i can give it to him" 

The delivery guy handed him the box, nodded and left

 

Rosa saw Jake watching him leave. 

 

 

Then there was the time Rosa saw him dancing at a gay club, fist pounding in the air and doing funny exspressions to make people laugh. 

She never told anyone. 

She thought if she did it would be to Gina. 

* * *

 

"Hey is Peralta bi?" 

She asked Gina who was currently laying half dressed in her bed. Rosa was leaning against the headboard as Gina tapped her phone

"Thats what youre thinking about now? I'm hurt"

She mostly joked

"Uh..sorry" 

"Dont be, youre right. Thank God somebody noticed. I was worried Id have to keep that secret to my grave" 

She said it with her usual voice despite the extremity. 

Rosa thought about it

 

"I think i might tell my parents" 

Gina looked up

"Not about this about me" 

Gina cupped her face and winked but said sincerely 

"You got it Diaz. Go spread your baby wings and fly" 

 

Rosa smiled knowing that was somehow genuine


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like jakes character development after helping almost deliver sarg's wife's baby  
> Around season 3 Holiday Episode

" Rosa, you saved Christmas!" Jake cheered as she popped the bottle she brought to Amy's apartment  

Gina heard him from afar congratulating someone besides herself and went to yell at him. 

"Hey, didn't I tell you I do it every. Year...wait..." 

Rosa raised her eyebrows 

"Fine. Rosa, you saved Christmas!" She tried to complain in an irritated voice, waving her hands, but she smiled. 

 "I'm just glad you're all okay" Amy sighed from the couch. She was covered in about 10 blankets from her 5 seconds in the ocean. 

Jake sat down next to her and they started to cuddle then Gina plopped down next to Jake, leaning on his shoulder. 

"Uh..hey Gina..how you doing there?" He asked

"Idk like I was just kidnapped by criminals and almost watched you die" she stated

 

Jake nodded remembering. He looked at Amy and she nodded as well. 

So he wrapped his arms around both of them. 

 

Rosa plopped down next to Gina, who then threw her legs on top of Rosas lap. 

 

"If you were anyone else I would threaten to stab you...But you just got traumatized so.." 

Rosa lightly patted her foot once. 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we just talk about how amazing everyone looked in mid season 3? Ginas hair, Rosas makeup, Jakes face, Amy s everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wrote this to calm my Bi-Panic  
> Bc multiple people are flirting with me in my life they're all really kind and the girl is so hot ok  
> This is just..new  
> I don't know where its going with the guy but we're pretty close  
> This is just so weird. Talking to new people every day, mutiple people being into me..at the same time  
> 

Gina Linetti had just started college and she was going to start it off the right way, meeting all the people she could and getting drunk as quick as she can. 

The girl she was talking to is gorgeous. Black eyebrows and dyed blonde hair, and way more open about her sexuality than any girl in Gina's high school ever was..besides Gina.

They were laughing and dancing, the girl-Lea, was knocked forward by someone behind her, tipping her drink onto the top of Gina's hair a bit. 

Lea giggled then frowned 

"Oh no, baby" lea said before leaning into to try to get it out. She wiped the liquid away before it could fall to Gina's eyes. 

 Being an awkward 18 year old pre-amazing Linetti, Gina just muttered 

"Uh thanks man" 

Lea stared into her still, leaning in more until her lips were on hers. 

It felt pretty damn good, Gina thought. 

Lea leaned out, smiled. 

"Call me" she winked, disappearing back into the crowd. 

 

Gina just stood there staring now at nothing. 

"Uh yea sure....wait. dammit! I threw away her number bc I thought it was some sort of hipster joke" she groaned to herself 

 

So the next week in class Gina tried her darndest to flirt with Lea and make herself available, which was hard considering they were on opposite sides of the lecture hall. 

 

 

Queue college baby Gina creepily winking, flipping her giant long hair over her face, and answering questions with innuendos. 

Lea was laughing more than anything else, but it was in an endeared way. 

 

It was all working well until Gina's friend, Charles tapped her on the shoulder from the row behind 

"Hey Haha what is up with you?" He asked

 

Shit.  Gina forgot Charles was even there! They had been hanging out and talking a lot since meeting over the summer at orientation. Charles was honestly the sweetest guy she had ever come across. The perfect boyfriend material, considerate understanding gentle friendly 

But he just...wasn't attractive as Lea was in Gina's mind. 

He also always dressed like he was working in a boring office so that was weird. 

Gina honestly considered offering to show him guy-makeup aka skin cream once they were closer in the friendship, for his benefit and hers. 

 

She smiled at her friend, not wanting to tell him the truth

"I must still be drunk"  she stated 

He raised his eyebrows 

"0h Gina" he sighed disapprovingly 

She turned fully around 

"If I invite you as my tag along to the next one will you save me this lecture" 

She wasn't trying to play with him she meant it as grey-area as any of her new interests relationships were and living a little would be good for him

But of course he raised his eyebrows again, smiled and got all excited for a moment thinking of it as a date. She thought it was cute. 

But he returned to his protective abnormally kind self and said 

"Nah. I think I'll pass bc heres the lecture. Alcohol could-do all these things Gina had heard him say before- and you could get-all the things he said before. And I don't want anything to happen to you" 

She genuinely smiled 

"That's really sweet Charles thank you. I promise next time I'm drunk, I'll think of you and hold back" 

He sighed

 

She turned back to her seat and sighed too. Looked to Lea who's attention was returned to her textbooks. 

Ugh. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok yea this is based off my life still

A month had passed. 

Gina slept with Lea and it was damn good. 

But then Lea became possesive and..manipulative. pre-precinct Charles just turned out to be flat immature on all counts. 

If you ever wonder why 99 Gina is so independent and meh with relationships..this was partially why. 

After a night of 18 y o nice guy Charles literally yelling at her about not being interested in him and how 'after all this work he put in he deserves it' , and her running back across campus to process what the fuck just happened. 

It was defintely some time and change that allowed her and Boyle to be friends in the future. She knew he really was a good person and she was probably the first girl who spent such time with him. But no matter how many movies he had seen where the nice guy is owed the girl or shes a stuck up bitch, she didnt have to put up with it. 

 

And then Lea. Lea was also a good person, Gina knew. But even girls and even queer girls are flawed. In the beginning it was great. For queer-virgin Gina their first time was everything she could have wanted it to be. It was fun and good.  
There was the face cupping and caringly playing with the others hair. There was wet soaked leggings thrown across the dorm room. There was love bites and laughter and laying in bed together. 

So it was really jarring when Lea would show up drunk outside her dorm hall, demanding where had she been all night, couldnt she tell she needed her?

"I was in class then studying i told you that..are you ok? How much did you drink?" Gina defended and concerned

Lea scoffed "ha get over yourself Gina. Not all of are prudes like you."

Gina was honestly confused at that. She had slept with drinked with and smoked with her every time she wanted. Even if Gina didnt necessarily want to.. 

"Ok Lea im sorry i wasnt there for you but i really didnt know.."

Lea wretched like she was going to throw up then didnt. 

Gina held her in an arm and lowered them down to sit on the cement raise next to the patios bushes. 

She pushed the hair out of her face and stared into Lea worried. 

Lea saw this, winced and looked at the sky

"Its just stupid" lea drawled. Gina nodded. 

"Keith said i was selfish. How am i selfish?? I work 2 jobs and i always go down on you.." lea rambled

If Gina knew better she would have been surprised and a bit disgusted.

"Uh you never really asked i would of.." Gina started

"I just want to be loved" lea croaked out, a tear rolling down her glittered cheeks and now crew cut hair. 

 

Ginas heart ached for her. And she also realized how in Leas mind she might as well not even be there. This was Lea and Lea was alone. No matter how much Gina tried it wouldnt be enough. She knew something was broken in her and it didnt help when Gina enabled it. 

She held Leas hand in hers. 

Lea turned to her and matter of factly, as if she was trying to convince herself and Gina , said

"I love you"  
Her pupils were swimming in black and they drove with all the intensity she was feeling but her voice revealed how despersate it was. 

Gina couldnt even blink.   
She stared into the pavement and wrapped Lea into her chest weakly stroking her arms. 

"I know" she whispered. 

 

This was not how she wanted her first 'i love you' to go.


End file.
